


What he wants

by TheWritingRaccoon158



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Lev, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Yaku, Fluff and Smut, M/M, blowjob, handjob, kindaaaaaa non-con at the beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingRaccoon158/pseuds/TheWritingRaccoon158
Summary: “Mh… what is…?”, he murmured with hoarse voice, trying to reach for his eyes to rub them, but something – someone, apparently, was in the way. Recognition that someone was here, someone was sitting – laying on top of him sept into him sleep-hazed conscience, and were it not for the heavy weight of another person’s body he would have started with a jump.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 13
Kudos: 93





	What he wants

**Author's Note:**

> My hands slipped.
> 
> |_・)

Yaku sept out of a deep slumber. He had dreamt about his team, Nekoma, conquering Karasuno in the finals, dreamt about their Captain receiving the trophy, grinning broadly, dreamt about Lev smiling at him, at ease, satisfied, ready to take on to the next stage –

Something warm made Yaku wake up gradually, slipping out of his dream back into reality, where Nekoma was still about to compete against the top eight, against Fukurodani, against Karasuno, against other opponents, the trophy yet out of their reach. Yaku groaned, feeling something dragging him out of his well-earned sleep, something heavy, warm, hot even.

“Mh… what is…?”, he murmured with hoarse voice, trying to reach for his eyes to rub them, but something – someone, apparently, was in the way. Recognition that someone was here, someone was sitting – laying on top of him sept into him sleep-hazed conscience, and were it not for the heavy weight of another person’s body he would have started with a jump.

“Who’s –“, he choked out, ready and eager to shove away whoever dared to assault him like that, but it felt as if he was trying to lift a rock. He sniffed eagerly when something familiar caught his nostrils, something like wet asphalt and rainy woods, crispy almost, something he knew very well –

“Lev?”, he sighed, trying to grab him by the shirt, wrists, anywhere to stem him off his body. “Lev, what – stop this!”

“Can’t”, the tall, wannabe-ace’s voice echoed through the dark, and with a frantically beating heart Yaku took note of Lev nuzzling his nose against Yaku’s neck, taking in a heavy breath. Yaku felt Lev’s breath against each and every hair on his neck individually, felt the moisture of his breathing pooling and the warmth dispensing until he felt goosebumps all over. Yaku felt Lev tense, felt his longer, taller body embrace his, felt Lev’s hips prying Yaku’s legs open until he was able to lay in between them, not inhibited by Yaku’s sleepy, sluggish body.

Yaku couldn’t see much in the dim light of their room for the night, thankful for the fact Fukunaga and Taketora slept like dead stones after today’s last, especially straining game. Lev ought to sleep with Kuroo and Kenma in the room across the hallway, and he for sure shouldn’t rub against his fellow teammate like this in the frigging middle of the night.

“Lev, what’re you doin’ ‘ere?”, Yaku slurred, managing to grad Lev by the collar, yanking him backwards. Lev’s heavy alpha pheromones began to clog Yaku’s senses, and the libero felt Lev’s sweat-soaked skin against his palms. Lev groaned, patting Yaku’s hands away to nuzzle his nose against Yaku’s collarbone, back bending heavily because of their remarkable height difference. Yaku fought tooth and nail against the sudden outburst of heat coiling in his crotch, for sure not willing to get a hard-on by the way Lev pried his legs open, the ace’s arousal almost flush with his, only separated by the cloth of their nightwear.

“I’m hot”, Lev sighed, opening his mouth and making Yaku flinch when he noticed Lev’s wet tongue lapping over his collarbone, his sharp canines scraping over the soft skin like a physical foreboding for what could come. The heaviness of air surrounding them, the pheromones strewn across the room, and Lev’s bare-faced panting against Yaku’s skin stirred Yaku’s insides in a way that elicited some heavily inappropriate pictures in front of his mind’s eyes.

“I – I can sense that”, Yaku said, huffing, trying to maintain his composure and not get overwhelmed in the presence of overflowing alpha pheromones. That Lev was very, very close to his rut was obvious, nearly everyone had senses that days ago, but with only one day left from their training camp no one thought about sending the tall, self-proclaimed ace home earlier. They – and mostly Lev himself needed the training, and Lev politely declined anyone’s offer to drive him home. “Can’t you – coach should know about –“

“No!”, Lev gasped in exasperation, eyes closed and hands roaming around Yaku’s body, yet keeping himself off from reaching for his more delicate parts. “No, not the coach, don’t –“

“Lev”, Yaku threatened with emphasis, trying to pry him away once again, but Lev felt almost desperate to crawl under his skin – or clothes. “I get it, you don’t want to leave early, but it’s only one day left. Don’t you think it’s better to leave and get – this under control at home?”

“No”, Lev said, firm, stubborn, and Yaku rolled his eyeballs before grabbing him by the collar again, and this time Lev surprised him by grunting in annoyance, grabbing Yaku’s wrists and shoving his hands up, pinning them tightly against the cold linoleum flooring. Yaku’s heart beat painfully when Taketora let out a loud snore just a few meters away, but Lev didn’t seem to mind the company at all. Once again Lev’s nose found Yaku’s neck, and the libero felt the air around them run dry when Lev took another long, deep breath, persevering the stillness of motion as if he’s relishing the moment.

“I won’t go”, Lev said matter-of-factly, and Yaku could physically feel the tall ace’s vigorous efforts to calm himself down, trying to inhale Yaku’s bland scent to come down from his rut-induced high. “You’re a beta, betas’re supposed to – beta scent should calm me down.”

“Yeah, but not in a state like this”, Yaku gave back, trying to wriggle out of Lev’s grasp, but there was no use. “You should have done that earlier – a-and you need an omega, someone who’s –“

“No”, Lev intertwined, and Yaku began to get truly irritated by his constricted choice of words. “No omega, I need – beta, you’re a beta.”

“I know that”, Yaku said, and for a tiny fraction of a moment he felt like chuckling, realizing that their ever so talkative would-be ace became such a needy mess when close to a rut. Weren’t it for Lev’s intimidating height, his subliminal but inherent strength, his determination, Yaku would truly be both amused and astounded by the ace – but having a horny alpha lying above you wasn’t quite the thing to be amused by, no matter the person. “But an omega would be better, Lev. Can’t you – what about Kenma? Go cuddle with him, or, whatever –“

“I would probably eat him alive”, Lev said, breathless, a constricted chuckle coming from his lips, and Yaku felt his lung constrict when Lev made his way down, brushed over Yaku’s tickling chest with his nose, and Yaku had quite a hard time to keep his hips from bucking upwards. Beta’s weren’t exactly immune to alpha’s in a rut, and Lev, the dumb pig-head wouldn’t know that – or he did neither mind nor care, possibly. “Not – not Kenma, you – I need your scent.”

“Fine”, Yaku sighed in both annoyance and defeat, and finally Lev let his wrists go and his hands brush over Yaku’s sides a moment later. Hesitatingly, Yaku snug his arms around Lev’s muscular back, patted him, cautiously and slowly, until he felt Lev’s pheromones subside a bit.

“That’s good”, Yaku hummed, trying to keep that annoyance and irritation out of his voice in favor of calming the rutting ace down, and Lev shifted to lay his heated cheek against Yaku’s chest. “Shhhh, you’re good, everything’s good.”

“Need you…”, Lev murmured against Yaku’s bunched-up shirt. After a while the lanky teen became pretty heavy, his hips still prying Yaku’s leg’s open in an uncomfortable manor - he needed to shift his legs to a more comfortable position, but refrained from moving too much so Lev wouldn’t wake from his current state of doze. Yaku even stilled his much too fast and too deep breathing, desperately wanting to ignore the protruding bulge pressing against his thigh. Lev was in a rut, of course he would have a boner. But, can’t that be somewhere else? “Need you, Yakkun, can’t you…?”

“What?”, Yaku asked, caressing Lev’s sweat-soaked back while suppressing a giggle when Lev shoved Yaku’s shirt aside, fingers gliding gently over the peach fuzz on his stomach. “Lev, don’t, we – we made progress, try to calm down –“

“C-can’t”, Lev said with a shuddered huff, and once again Yaku felt him tense, mind running wild with the feral power of his pheromones. “Need you – your scent. You’re makin’ me crazy, I –“

“Come on, Lev, listen to my heartbeat”, Yaku proposed and was relieved when Lev lay his cheek against Yaku’s collarbone, shifting all the while, apparently trying to find the place where he could hear the libero’s heart best. Yaku made an effort to steady his breath, tried to activate his pathetic beta pheromones to soothe Lev’s nerves, and wondered whether betas would smell for alphas in the first place. “Breathe with me, you can do it.”

Lev stood silent for a while, calm radiating within his scent, and Yaku could hear his shallow, strained breathing, felt his fingers relax even though they were still pressed tightly against Yaku’s sides. Those long, calloused fingers were warm and moist from sweat, and Yaku could feel the nails and rough spots scratching over his much too sensitive skin. It felt nice, in a weird kind of way – a way Yaku hadn't dreamt of mere minutes ago. Being this intimate with his teammate – the tall, half-Russian would-be-ace – was nowhere near desired, nor something very familiar. They had never been together like this, even though Yaku had actually thought about his teammate once or twice like this. In bed. Or in the shower. Or in… yeah, well, you get the idea. But Yaku never had thought for real that something like this could happen – Lev was an alpha, had presented just in his last year of middle school, and society had planned for alphas to be – to mate – with omegas. And Yaku, being a beta (and who does talk about lame betas, at all?) had always felt like an odd one out. He always just assumed that someday Lev would court a nice, sweet, small omega girl – even though he hadn't been courted very much. Maybe because no one wants a huge light-headed alpha with an indestructible self-esteem. Omegas were quite shy, modest, probably not eager enough to ask the tall volleyball player out, and Lev himself didn’t seem very interested in anyone – anything besides volleyball, that is. But, as much as he tried to talk himself out of this infatuation, Yaku was indeed interested in the tall ace. But he knew, being with an alpha was just out of reach for him – the beta, the lame one, the one without any remarkable features. Alphas should be with omegas, period. No need for Yaku to intervene.

… But, right here, with Lev in his arms, he felt some kind of serious comfort in the situation in a way he had never thought about. It felt too real, too palpable, and there was something resurfacing, something dwelling so very deep inside of his unconscious that he thought he had suppressed it for good. He caught himself smiling gently, brushing his fingers through Lev’s featherlight (but sweaty) hair, fondling his neck and the back of his head until the other one almost purred like a cat, shallow and guttural, and Yaku took a deep, open-mouthed breath, eager to savor the situation with all of his senses to stow it in the back of his brain for those especially lonely, longing hours.

“Yaku, don’t –“, Lev mumbled, pulling Yaku out of his thoughts. “Don’t do that.”

“What?”, Yaku asked, afraid Lev would somehow be able to read his mind, and he noticed how Lev’s fingers brushed Yaku’s sides, his chest just shy of his nipples.

“Your scent”, Lev huffed, obviously trying to control his breathing in favor of talking. “Don’t – don’t think about whatever you thought about.”

“Betas don’t have a scent”, Yaku responded blandly, blushing by the thought, trying to distract his mind even though he was absolutely sure Lev was talking nonsense.

“They do”, Lev said, shifting his weight, and Yaku’s hips began to feel numb. “You – you betas don’t know –“

“We do”, Yaku said, cocking an eyebrow even if Lev couldn’t see it, “We know about your alpha-omega-shenanigans. You’re supposed to smell good for each other, we don’t smell anything like your kind. We’re just on earth to – to calm you – Lev, stop that!”

Lev had shoved Yaku’s shirt up with one move, and Yaku’s breath hitched when he noticed Lev’s lips against his chest, so very close to his nipples that he felt a vivid blush heating his face up, thankful for the night’s low light. Lev hummed a toneless tune against Yaku’s chest, and Yaku had a hard time to not capitulate and let Lev have his way.

“Stop, please, don’t –“, Yaku said, breathless, but his protest didn’t hinder Lev a bit. His lips almost burned with intensity, with want, with need, and once again Yaku could feel Lev’s arousal against his thigh when his hips shrugged forward involuntarily. “Lev, come on, make up your mind, you –“

“Yeah, that won't stop me”, Lev said, determined, ready to fucking rip the clothes off the libero’s body. “Yakkun I want – need – god, you smell so good.”

“I don’t smell like anything!”, Yaku choked out when he felt Lev’s lips dangerously close to his nipples, and Yaku’s hand upon Lev’s back clenched, fingernails driving into the ace’s skin, making Lev groan deeply against Yaku’s chest. “Lev, please, don’t – you – we shouldn’t –“

“O, we should”, Lev insisted, hands sliding over Yaku’s chest, his sides, his waist and hip, fingernails leaving small, red bruises wherever he touched. “I cant – stop. Please, let me –“

“No!”, Yaku remarked, bordering on desperation, looking around whether Fukunaga or Taketora would eventually wake up from their slumber of the dead, but they didn’t even move. Yaku let out a whine against the back of his hand when Lev bit the skin on Yaku’s neck, not enough to elicit blood but enough to leave a mark. “Lev no, don’t –“

Yaku didn’t want it, any of this, at least not like this. He had dreamt about Lev, fantasized, wished for it, about the tall ace kissing and marking and fucking him, but not like this, not in a state of mind like this, and for sure not inside a room with another two of their teammates. He wasn’t frightened or intimidated by Lev – he knew the ace was out of his mind, too much absorbed with the utter and all-embracing want, the need bordering on desperation, and he knew Lev would be so utterly sorry for every single thing he’d done when he would be able to think clearly again. Yaku knew Lev by now, and feared their relationship as teammates – friends, lovers maybe, whatever it was – would be destroyed if he let Lev do whatever he was about to do, and Yaku wouldn’t want it to end like this.

“Lev, no!”, Yaku begged, feeling Lev’s heated breath against his neck, Lev’s arousal against his hip, and it would be so, so easy to give in, to let him have his way, to give in and let the alpha do as he pleases. But this was Lev, his teammate, his friend for fuck’s sake, and Yaku knew he would just be a leverage, someone to blow off some steam. Lev was an alpha, destined to find an omega, a soulmate he deserved.

There’s no way Lev would want a beta.

There’s no way Lev would want Yaku.

“Lev, don’t - you’re not yourself, get – get your hands off –“ Yaku tried to wrangle Lev’s hands off his body, but the persevering ace won't give in so easily, and it was as if Yaku wanted to pull out screws with his bare hands. Lev’s scent was pooling into every nook and cranny of Yaku’s nervous system, bordering on painful.

“Can’t, won't”, Lev huffed, trying to slip his fingers inside Yaku’s pant’s seam, and his mouth wandered down, kissed Yaku’s sternum, his stomach, making the libero’s skin tingle with excitement. Absentmindedly Yaku realized he would probably have the strength to push the alpha aside, but still, somewhere deep inside, there was this feeling, this heavy, hot, lingering feeling of infatuation for Lev, hindering Yaku from stemming the ace away. He felt betrayed by himself, by a feeling he never ever wanted to deal with. He so _wanted_ to keep control over himself, wanted to be strong-minded enough to just ignore that fucking stupid crush that wouldn’t get him anywhere. How did that stupid pig-head of a self-proclaimed ace even manage to crumble Yaku’s convictions within mere minutes?

“Lev!”, Yaku cried out when Lev pried his legs open even more with another forward movement of his friction-seeking arousal, his heavy weight upon the much smaller libero hurting more and more with each minute passing. “Haiba Lev!”

By the sound of his full name Lev looked up, pupils dilated and out of focus, but somewhere behind that blackness something seemed to come back into life. He looked down to where his fingers had slipped under Yaku’s pants’ seam. The way both shock and dawning realization crept upon his face made Yaku bite the inside of his cheeks. Lev’s heavy wheezing bordered on painful, and his hazy eyes flickering down and up again remembered Yaku of someone being drunk to the nines. Now Yaku almost felt sad for the tall ace, who was in loss of any kind of control of himself and his urges.

“Yaku-san”, he said, hushed, closing his eyes in concentration. “I’m so sorry, I don’t even – I…” He let out a grunt, something feral and deep, and in pained Yaku to hear Lev’s inner conflict so openly. “Can you, I mean, I could – could need your help with…”

“What?”, Yaku asked suspiciously, subconsciously knowing what Lev was up to when he sat up and stared down to where his arousal tented his sweatpants. The pale shine of the moonlight tinted his facial features in a way that made Yaku forget their surroundings for a moment. The tall ace shivered from the cold as well as from his heated state of mind, and his hair stuck to his skin. His lips were bright red, his mouth open enough to reveal his sharp canines and clenched front teeth. “No. No! L-Lev, don’t even think about –“

“Please”, he begged, protracted the word so much it was nothing more than a pathetic whine, and Yaku let out the world’s longest sigh.

“Lev”, he warned, trying to look anywhere except the other one’s erection – the big, leaking erection, straining Lev’s pants in a way that Yaku would almost describe as _delicious_ – not that he would say anything like that aloud. “You’re my teammate, the ace – my friend, for fuck’s sake. There’s no way I –“

“Please, I – can you forget our relationship for once? Just for tonight?” The look Lev gave Yaku, with his damn beautiful eyes, green almost gone because of the wide blown pupils, was nothing but pleading, and the way Lev rubbed his thumbs over the soft flesh of Yaku’s thighs made the libero’s insides swirl with need. “Please help me, I don’t – I don’t wanna miss tomorrow’s practice.”

“That’s what this’s about?”, Yaku grumbled, but Lev stood silent. Yaku saw that Lev wanted to say something, but nothing except another whined ‘please’ came out of his mouth. Lev’s gaze lingered onto the small libero, waiting for a sign, for any kind of relieve. He was so much gone, Yaku’s compassion gained the upper hand – at least he’d wanted it to be compassion, trying to not think about his very own selfish reasons.

“Fine!”, Yaku gasped, shifting his weight and pushing Lev backwards until he sat on his butt, legs spread, with Yaku kneeling in between them. He side-eyed Fukunaga and Taketora, still fast asleep, envying their ability to completely overhear the noise. How could anyone just sleep so tightly? He turned around, facing Lev, hesitatingly, considering the appropriateness of his next move again. “Don’t – ever say a word again, get it?”

Lev nodded, hazy eyes following Yaku’s movement when the libero pulled Lev’s sweatpants and underwear down in one, much too rough movement, brushing his palm over the fair fuzz of hair on his lower stomach, and something about this already too intimate touch made him shiver in excitement. Lev was nothing more than a mess right now, panting, propped onto his hands, his pants soaked both in sweat and the slick fluid his length had spread, and for a tiny fraction of time Yaku thought about kissing him, caressing him, making this whole act a bit easier for both of them. But a kiss would be too tender, too much of something Yaku believed neither of them wanted this to be. This was stress relieve, just Lev being in a rut, and Yaku was a substitute for whatever missing partner Lev thought he needed. Yaku was sure, if Lev would just go to Kenma, or any other omega, Lev would feel so much better, so much more –

“Y-Yaku-san, don’t – don’t tease”, Lev hissed when Yaku brushed his palm lightly over the head of his cock, and the mere size of it made Yaku gulp nervously. How would anyone be able to have this inside without being under immerse pain? Yaku pried his thoughts away from the imagination of Lev plunging his cock into someone else’s heat, and moved his hand down to the base of Lev’s length. Lev’s head fell backwards and he nothing but growled against the ceiling when Yaku began to pump his hand, trying to assess what felt good for the ace and what not.

“T-Tell me – tell me if it hurts”, Yaku said, unsure if Lev’s unsparing noises came from pleasure or pain, and Yaku flinched when Lev’s hand snapped to where Yaku’s hand was, clenching around his fingers.

“Harder, a bit”, he moaned, and Yaku complied without hesitation. “Faster, fa – oh _god_ –“

Yaku adjusted his movements in an instant, making Lev give out the lewdest noses, and Yaku had a hard time to ignore his own arousal. He pumped Lev’s length, again and again, and his wrist began to ache from the repeated motion while Lev’s eyes fell close while his mouth gaped open.

“Yeah, t-that’s – ah…! L-Like this…!” Lev growled once again, hips shrugging forward into Yaku’s hand, and Yaku, drunken with excitement and arousal, decided to do something to relieve him even quicker from his desperation; He leaned forward while thanking himself for his inherent flexibility, propped onto one palm, and gave Lev’s cock a small, wet peck, not enough to taste him but apparently enough to make Lev coughing on his own spit in surprise.

“Yaku-s-san”, he gasped, watching the libero with wide-blown pupils, letting his shivering hand slide into Yaku’s soft hair, clawing his fingernails into whatever skin he could grab. Yaku, never one for doing things half-assed opened his mouth and gave the head a short, experimental lick before he leaned even further in, taking him in nearly halfway. Bobbing his head up and down he pleasantly noticed Lev’s hand twisting Yaku’s hair, and Lev’s thighs clenched deliciously around his head. For a moment Yaku needed to back away to grasp for air when suddenly Lev shoved him forward again, letting out a mind-shattering moan, blabbering something like an apology afterward. Yaku smiled around Lev’s cock, peeked upwards and almost regretted his curiosity; Lev looked devastatingly gorgeous like this. Messed up, hazy eyes, dry lips despite being sweaty all over, but Yaku _loved_ seeing the way this cocky, loud, obnoxious would-be ace like this, so much under Yaku’s control and dependent on his mercy. He loved it, and he loved that restraint wasn’t something Lev seemed to have in his vocabulary when he tightened his grip in Yaku’s hair, pushing him down, down against his length, and Yaku was so, so close to gag but did everything to control that urge, to give him a good time, to show him what he was capable of, to show him it was okay to continue. Yaku was astonished by the way he himself liked everything about this situation; sure, Lev was the one getting a mind-shattering blowjob after coercing Yaku into doing something like this in the first place, but despite all this, Yaku was the one in control, the one who could leave Lev cold and hanging whenever he desired. He – Yaku – was the beta, but here and now an alpha was pleading and craving at his feet, and he _loved_ it.

“Yaku, I –“, he said, mumbled, “I – I’m close, I –“ He seemed to notice that he was almost strangling Yaku, and with a hiccupped sound he pulled his hand away, clenching his fingernails into the linoleum floor, giving Yaku enough time and space to withdraw his head. But Yaku, in the middle of a high he had never dreamt of, wasn’t very eager to leave Lev high and dry, and with a swallowing movement he lifted his head only to bob back – and then Lev came with a hushed growl, feral almost, blowing his load into Yaku’s throat, and Yaku took it all, milked him dry with his tongue, until Lev was spent, until every last drop of bitter fluid had left him. Yaku slowly raised his head, briefly wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, and after a moment of hesitation he looked at Lev, who seemed so satisfied, so grateful but the same time so, so embarrassed and apologetic.

“I’m so sorry”, he mouthed, breathless, propped onto his arms which were so close to give in. “I don’t – I didn’t want to –“ He made a downwards movement with his hand, and Yaku understood that Lev hadn't meant to strangle him, and Yaku gave back a compliant nod.

“Hey, it’s okay”, Yaku said, much more gentle than he thought he could be after all this, leaning forward to brush away some sweaty strands of hair, of this beautiful, silky silverish hair –

“I’m – it’s great”, Lev said, sighed out a satisfied laugh, and then he fell backwards, pulling Yaku with him. “Yaku-san was so great, so – god, I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be”, Yaku said, feeling awkwardly sticky but allowed Lev to pat his back. For a while they lay like this, in a pleasant quiet, only intermitted by their breathing and the outside wind making the windows creak. Yaku felt sleep crawl into his bones, when suddenly he felt the heat pool inside Lev’s body once again. He realized: Lev wasn’t done, his rut was bad, and the blowjob just now was nothing to relieve him fully from his need to mate someone for real.

“Lev”, Yaku said cautiously, trying to wrangle out of his grasp. “Lev, your scent –“

“I – I know”, Lev said, the will to concentrate onto the words visible on his face, “Stay here, please. I – I want to –“

“No you don’t”, Yaku said, prying his arms away and sitting up. “The alpha in you wants, but not you. And not me, for certain.”

“No one but you”, Lev stated matter-of-factly, and Yaku flinched. Lev sat up with a start, grabbing for Yaku’s wrists, trying to kiss him but Yaku turned his head away. Not tonight, not like this. “Let me – let me have you.”

“Lev, no –“ Yaku’s heart almost exploded when Lev lapped his hot tongue over Yaku’s pulse point.

“I want to – let me fuck you, Yaku-san. I need you so bad.”

Yaku took a deep breath, closed his eyes to savor Lev’s touch, his smell, his everything against him.

“O-okay”, Yaku said, the answer making Lev sitting upright, face red with arousal. “Let me – just, let me grab some water for you, okay?”

“No need –“, Lev began, but Yaku brushed him off.

“You need to stay hydrated, okay?”, Yaku said, tender smile tainting his face, wriggling out of Lev’s grasp and standing up. “I want to treat you so well, so…”

“You’ll come back, right?”, Lev asked, desperation and outright yearning clouding his beautiful eyes. Yaku nodded, smiling gently. One of his palms found Lev’s cheek, and the ace leaned into the touch like he’s starving.

“Of course.”

*

Yaku turned around, tousled the sheets with his heels. What the fuck had he done? Lev must think he’s the worst person on earth.

As soon as Yaku had left the ace he made his way to the coaches’ room, woke him up and explained the whole situation – without mentioning the blowjob, of course – and while Yaku woke Kuroo up to tell him about everything, too, the coach called Lev’s parents, asking them to get their son who was so far gone by now that there would be no way he could practice with the others tomorrow, anyways. Yaku watched Lev’s departure from the darkness of his room, the car making its way back to Tokyo, and two days later Yaku’s remorse was as bad as it was the moment he lied to Lev, said he would come back.

He couldn’t possibly be in love with Yaku. That was just his rut speaking, just the stupid hormones telling him to search for a willing and compatible partner. Yaku knew that this wasn’t what Lev – the sane, non-rut-intoxicated Lev would want. He would want to settle for a nice, compliant, self-lubricating omega with a tantalizing scent, not some dull, scentless beta, of which there were so many, and none of them worth mentioning when it comes to alpha or omega pheromones.

Lev wouldn’t want a beta.

Lev wouldn’t want Yaku.


End file.
